esorfandomcom-20200214-history
High Elves
Although another race of Elves is native to Esor, the High Elves landed on continent with the rest of the Absit Settlers, fleeing war and seeking a better life. Their focus on the arcane arts and all other forms of magic has made them very popular in some of the largest guilds as either skilled craftsmen or top advisers. However due to their long life span, they have been known to master any number of tasks and are seen with respect in their fields because of it. This was not always the case however because in Absit the High Elves were looked upon poorly and although not overtly persecuted, they did face prejudice. Because of this most High Elves view Esor as a new chance and a glimmering place of opportunity, which it has proven to be in many ways for the Elves. High Elf Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and –2 Constitution. * Size: Elves are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Elves are Humanoids with the elf subtype. * Base Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. * Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. * Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. * Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. * Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as Humans in conditions of dim light. High Elf Favored Class Bonuses * Alchemist: Add one extract formula from the alchemist’s list to his formula book. This formula must be at least one level lower than the highest-level formula the alchemist can create. * Arcanist: Increase total number of points in the arcanist’s arcane reservoir by 1. * Artificer: Add a total bonus of 1 foot of any one existing movement rate to any construct(s) you create or alter. This does not have any appreciable benefit until multiples of five are met (a movement rate of 34 is the same as 30). You can change which movement rate you apply this bonus to any time you alter the construct in a way that requires item crafting rules. * Barbarian: Add +1 to the barbarian’s base speed. In combat this option has no effect unless the barbarian has selected it five times (or another increment of five). This bonus stacks with the barbarian’s fast movement feature and applies under the same conditions as that feature. * Bard: Add +1 to the bard’s CMD when resisting a disarm or sunder attempt. * Bloodrager: Add 1 foot to the bloodrager’s base speed. In combat, this only has an effect for every five increases in base speed. This bonus stacks with the bloodrager’s fast movement class feature, and applies under the same conditions and that feature. * Brawler: Add 1 foot to the brawler’s base speed. In combat, this has an effect only for every five increases in the brawler’s base speed. * Cavalier: Add +1 hit point to the cavalier’s mount. If the cavalier ever replaces his mount, the new mount gains these bonus hit points. * Cleric: Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric’s Wisdom modifier. The cleric adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. * Druid: Add +1/3 to the druid’s natural armor bonus when using wild shape. * Fighter: Add +1 to the Fighter’s CMD when resisting a disarm or sunder attempt. * Gunslinger: Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls made with firearms (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Hunter: Choose a weapon from the following list: longbow, longsword, rapier, short sword, shortbow, or any weapon with “elven” in its name. Gain a +1/2 bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using that type of weapon (maximum bonus +4). This bonus does not stack with those gained through Critical Focus and similar effects. * Inquisitor: Add one spell known from the inquisitor’s spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest-level spell the inquisitor can cast. * Investigator: Increase the total number of points in the investigator’s inspiration pool by 1/3. * Magus: The magus gains 1/6 of a new magus arcana. * Monk: Add +1 to the monk’s base speed. In combat this option has no effect unless the monk has selected it five times (or another increment of five). This bonus stacks with the monk’s fast movement class feature and applies under the same conditions as that feature. * Oracle: Add +1/6 to the oracle’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of one revelation. * Paladin: Add +1/2 hit point to the paladin’s lay on hands ability (whether using it to heal or harm). * Ranger: Choose a weapon from the following list: longbow, longsword, rapier, shortbow, short sword, or any weapon with “elven” in its name. Add +1/2 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using that weapon (maximum bonus of +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Rogue: Add +1 to the number of times per day the rogue can cast a cantrip or 1st-level spell gained from the minor magic or major magic talent. The number of times this bonus is selected for the major magic talent cannot exceed the number of times it is selected for the minor magic talent. The rogue must possess the associated rogue talent to select these options. * Shaman: Add 5 feet to the range of a chosen shaman hex. Multiple bonuses from this ability can apply to the same hex, to a maximum of an additional 30 feet for any single hex. * Skald: Increase the bonus granted by the well-versed class feature by 1/4 (maximum +8). * Slayer: Increase the studied target bonus on Perception and Survival checks by 1/4. When the slayer gains the stalker class feature, he also gains this increase to the studied target bonus on Stealth checks. * Sorcerer: Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the sorcerer’s Charisma modifier. The sorcerer adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. * Sorcerer: Choose a terrain type from the ranger’s favored terrain list. When casting sorcerer spells in the chosen terrain, add 1/3 to the effective caster level of the spell, for the purpose of determining the spells’ duration. * Summoner: The amount of time the summoner must spend to summon his eidolon is reduced by 1 round, to a minimum of 1 round. * Swashbuckler: Increase the total number of points in the swashbuckler’s panache pool by 1/4. * Vigilante: Gain +1/3 on all Acrobatics, Climb, and Stealth checks in forested areas. * Warpriest: Add 1/2 to the number of times per day the warpriest can use blessings, but he can use these additional blessings on only those from the Air, Animal, Charm, Magic, Plant, or Sun domains. * Witch: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch’s familiar. This spell must be at least one level lower than the highest-level spell she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. * Witch: Add a +1/2 bonus on Spellcraft checks to identify cursed items and on Sense Motive checks to notice enchantment or possession. * Wizard: Select one arcane school power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the wizard’s Intelligence modifier. The wizard adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that arcane school power.